Experiments
by Cliffhanger Monster
Summary: Sam and Dean come across something that enjoys experimenting on whoever comes near his home. It gets personal when the thing decides to set his sights on Sam.
1. Chapter 1

I got bored and while waiting for reviews on my other story, I decided to make this one. It is staged right after Bloodlust and has no connection to Psychic Storm whatsoever. I hope u enjoy this chapter I would really love some reviews. I will update once I think I have enough reviews.

* * *

Whitestown, Wisconsin.

"Come on guys, maybe we shouldn't." A young blonde curly-haired teenage girl stopped walking. She carried a big flashlight and trailed after the two boys in front of her. Her older brother and boyfriend kept walking towards the old decrepit house.

"What's wrong Jenna, are you scared?" Her older brother looked back at her, a mocking grin on his face. He was a tall guy with short black hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a green letterman jacket and jeans. The boy beside him had short brown hair and brown eyes, he looked less enthusiastic about entering the ugly house then his friend.

"Yeah Jake, that's exactly what I am, now can we leave?" Jenna hugged her light pink sweater closer to her. This place gave her the creeps. The house was supposedly abandoned in the middle of the woods. It looked like no one had lived here for years. The roof had more holes in it then Swiss cheese, the windows were either dirty or broken, paint was peeling, chipped, and faded, and the door hung off it's hinges. The trees cast scary shadows all around, their flashlights were the only lights, the moon hidden behind clouds. Being scared was definitly understandable.

"Hey Mark, your girlfriend's getting scared." Jake laughed and began walking over to the house. He ignored the protest from his sister and his friend. He jumped up on the porch and turned to look at them as they walked up to the house slowly. "You know the urban legend right, about this house?"

When neither Jenna nor Mark said anything, Jake grinned. "I heard it from a guy at school, there used to be this insane dude that did weird experiments to anyone he caught on his property. If he caught you, you would never been seen or heard from again."

Jenna rolled her eyes. "Oh please, only a loser like you would believe something as stupid as that."

"Oh yeah, then come inside with me, if you don't believe it then you shouldn't be afraid of it." Jake knew he had her trapped.

She looked at Mark almost pleadingly. "You aren't going in, are you Mark?"

Mark looked at Jenna, then at Jake. "Maybe we shouldn't dude, you know."

Jake laughed. "You both are total chickens. Fine I will go in and show you there is nothing to be afraid of, but then you both have to come in too."

Without waiting for a response he turned and walked in.

* * *

Jake walked in the house, coughing from the dust. His flashlight showed all the cobwebs and bats ranging in the rafters of the place. "Ew, I don't think this place ever looked good." He said to no one in particular. 

This place would make such a great place to bring his girlfriend for Halloween. Maybe he could set something up here, something that made the urban legend look real. He had already sacred the hell out of his sister and Mark. But his sister was wuss, Mark had surprised him. He thought Mark would be harder to scare.

_Oh well._ He thought. The floorboards creaked under his tennis shoes. It wasn't like any house he had ever been in before. There was two rooms inside, he went into the rustic looking bedroom first, it had a small cot covered in filth and what looked like an oak dresser. A broken window was over the bed, making the room chilly so Jake left that room to see what else he could find. The next room he entered was a disgusting looking kitchen. The sink was completely rusted and filled with dirt and cobwebs, there was a table with two broken wood chairs, he kicked up dust as he walked around.

He found a paint chipped door and opened it. Steep stairs led downstairs. Jake grinned, now this could be interesting.  
He walked down the stairs carefully so not to trip since there were two broken stairs. When he reached the basement, he shone his flashlight all around, hoping to find something even remotely interesting.

His light hit a large steel table, which Jake went over to investigate. To his horror he found all kinds of different tools, all sharp, all rusty, and some even had dried blood on them. There was a large stain on the steel table, along with stains all along the floor. His gut reaction was to get the hell out of there.

He turned and came face to face with an ugly looking thing. Pale skin, rotted teeth, and a crazy looking hazel eyes glared down at the boy menacingly. Before Jake could even make a sound, he was violently pushed onto the steel table and strapped down. The man picked up one of his tools and looked down at Jake. "Feel free to scream as loud as you like, it makes it more enjoyable for me." His voice was raspy.

Jake eyed the weilded tool, terrified out of his mind. The tool had three spikes on it, each looking wickedly sharp, then the intense pain came when the man dug the tool into Jake's chest slowly.

* * *

Jenna and Mark waited outside, growing more anxious as the moments ticked by. It seemed to be getting colder the longer they were out there. Jenna began to panic when her flashlight began flickering. "Mark, my flashlight is dying." Her voice was a hushed whisper. 

"Could you please refrain from saying dying Jen?"

Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream came from the house. Jenna and Mark screamed and ran off, Jenna dropped her flashlight as they ran. Jenna looked back for a moment, to see the outline of a figure standing in the doorway.

All her instincts screamed at her to run faster and never stop, she felt her heart racing. Never mind that she was leaving her brother alone in that house with God knows what else was in there. She almost stopped and went back, but she didn't have that kind of courage.

Tears fell down her cheeks as she ran. She heard a scream in front of her, coming from mark had been running. She tripped over something, landing hard on her knee. She groaned and slowly got up, moving her hand to see what she had tripped on. Her hand touched plastic and she picked up the flashlight that Mark had been carrying.

Strange thing was, it felt sticky. She clicked the flashlight on and screamed at the top of her lungs.

There laying in front of her, covered in blood lay Mark. His eyes wide in terror.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone who reviewed, its cuz of you that I continued. Please enjoy this chapter and remember, the more reviews, the faster the updates. : )

* * *

Sam rested his head on the headrest, they had been driving over three hundred miles towards Wisconsin to investigate a murder. 

Dean smiled as they drove. He could keep driving all day, he loved to hear the purr of the engine, the feeling of the steering wheel under his hands. All those long hours working on the car had paid off, it was fully fixed and Dean had not found one problem with it.

"So Sammy, not that I'm complaining, but why are we driving all the way to Wisconsin?"

Sam looked down at his laptop. "A guy named Mark Jackson was found dead in the woods."

"What makes that _our_ kind of case?"

"Well, the guy's chest was slit open."

"And?" That still sounded like some wack job, not anything supernatural.

"All his organs were taken out, the police don't now what to make of it." Sam clicked around and sighed. "There is one eyewitness, Jenna Marcarthy. She was found beside Mark's body, passed out."

"I still don't see how this is our case little brother."

"Look, I don't know if it is either, but how many times in our lives has a case like this _not_ been our kind of case?" Sam's head ached, he had hardly got any sleep and he was cranky, which caused him to snap at Dean.

"Alright, sheesh, you are cranky dude." Dean laughed. "Go to sleep Sammy, I'll wake you when we get there."

He heard Sam mumble under his breath, "Easy for you to say." Sam was right, Dean didn't know how Sam got any sleep at all with everything that's going on inside his head.

A couple hours later Dean pulled the car into a gas station in Whitestown. He turned to see Sam sleeping. A grin appeared on his face, sure he and Sam had a truce over the prank war, but it was such a perfect opportunity. The prankster in Dean just couldn't resist. He got out to pump gas, trying to think of different things he could do to Sam while he slept.

Sam needed some laughs in his life, he was way too tense. Especially after their last job, man it still screwed with Dean's head. Vampires who weren't evil, that still sounded misconstrued to him. Sam had been so sure, even to the point of picking a fight with Gordon. Thank God they got out of that one, Sam with a slit on his arm and Dean with bruises, a black eye, and a broken rib.

The whole situation had got Dean thinking hard about all the creatures they hunted, it would mean that he would have to be more careful when it came to killing. He could still hear Gordon's words in his head. "_You aren't like your brother, you are a killer like me._"

Once he finished filling up the tank and paid, he got back into the car, Sam still asleep. "Time to wake up Sammy." He honked his horn loudly, causing Sam to fly out of his seat. Dean laughed as he pulled out. "Oh, are you awake Sam?"

Sam glared at Dean. "Bite me." He stretched out, it had been the most sleep he had gotten in days.

"Hey, I could have done something worse Sam, consider that." Sam looked over at Dean and figured he was right, at least he still had all his hair.

"So, where to Sammy?" They passed a large High School, a coffee shop, and a police station, but other then that the place was dead. Sam looked down at his laptop and clicked around. "There should be a motel around here somewhere."

Dean looked over at Sam and grinned. "So what is our cover story this time?"

Sam opened the glove compartment and looked through all the credit cards, badges, passports, and God knows what else. "Reporters?"

Dean pulled up to the Whitestown Motel and got out. "Reporters it is then, let's get a room and learn some more."

Sam got out of the car and looked around. They had been to some pretty dry places, but this place was like a ghost town. He grabbed his laptop and followed his brother inside. There was an elderly woman sitting at the front desk, her white hair was neatly piled on top her head, she was reading the newspaper and shaking her head. Dean pushed the small bell, causing the woman to jump. She turned and gave Dean a death glare. "You could have said something, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Dean suppressed a laugh and put down a MasterCard. "Do you take credit?"

The woman snatched the card off the counter, muttering to herself about disrespectful punks. Sam leaned against the counter, when he noticed what the woman had been reading in the paper. The article that Sam had found online was front paper news here.

"One or two beds?" Dean looked back at Sam. "What do you think hon?"

Sam nearly gagged, he hated when Dean decided to play around like that. "Very funny loser." he pushed Dean out of the way. "Two beds please Ma'am."

The woman returned with two keys, eyeing both boys carefully. "I don't want to hear your couple fights, just take your keys and get going."

Dean laughed and grabbed one of the cards. "Yeah Sammy, she doesn't want to hear our fights."

Sam took one of the keys and smacked Dean in the back of the head once they were out of the old woman's sights. "Why the hell do you have to do that, I hate when you make people think we are gay."

"Come on Sammy, loosen up. It's just a joke." Dean found the room and opened the door. It was small and ugly looking, but it looked clean. Two plain beds were made, a small table was near the window. "Oh man, no TV?"

Sam laughed and set his bag on the bed. "Serves you right." He sat on the bed and pulled out his laptop. "Yo Dean, go grab one of the newspapers, I want to see if I can get some names."

Dean looked at Sam for a moment. "Hell no, I ain't going back out there near that old bitty."

Sam looked up from the screen and laughed. "You can't be serious, you are scared of an old woman?"

Dean flipped Sam off before walking out of the room. The only newspaper stand he could find was right in front of the counter where the woman sat. He sighed and walked over, just hoping that she wouldn't notice him, but as his luck would have it, she did. She was watching him carefully as he walked over, flinching when he reached in his pocket. _What the hell, does she think I am going to shoot her or something?_

He pulled out a few quarters and held them up for her to see, she glared at him and went back to her paper as Dean got a newspaper out. What a crazy old woman.

Dean walked back into the room and slammed the paper right in front of Sam. "There, you happy, I got your freakin paper."

Sam smiled. "Aw, did the old woman scare Dean?"

Dean glared at him. "Dude, it woudn't surprise me at all if she was the evil creature, she had evil written all over those wrinkles."

Sam couldn't stop laughing until he opened the paper, he found the large article on the grisly murder. Mark had been seventeen, went to Whitestown high School, lived close by, and had been with his girlfriend Jenna and her brother the night he died. Strangely enough, Jenna was the only one found. Her brother was never found.

Jenna was at her home west of Whitestown, her story had been clear. She, her brother Jake Marcarthy, and Mark Jackson were all walking in the back woods. She said they were looking at an old abandoned house in the middle of the woods, Jake had gone into the house and never came back out. Jenna had heard his scream and both her and Mark took off. Then she found Mark dead.

"I don't think reporters are going to work on this case Dean, it says she won't talk to anymore reporters."

"Ok then, police or FBI?" Dean had all kinds of badges and IDs.

Sam thought for a minute. "Probably state police." Dean nodded and went to the car to get out the proper badges.

"Come Sam, let's go." Sam closed his laptop and grabbed dad's journal, in case they needed it. He threw the journal inside the car and got in. "The address is 1134 East Pennbrook Street."

Dean nodded and revved the engine, he smiled. "I can't get enough of hearing this baby roar." Sam rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all who reviewed, u keep this story going. I'll let ya know now, I love leaving off with cliffhangers, it is always fun, but no killing the author ok...lol...once I believe I have gotten enough reviews, I will put up the next chapter. I hope u enjoy: )

* * *

Sam sat on a pale yellow chair, the Marcarthy's had invited the two brothers in somewhat reluctantly. Dean sat in an oversized gray chair that swallowed him up. Sam would have to remember to make fun of him about that later, because he looked funny. Mr. Marcarthy was not home, leaving just Mrs. Marcarthy and Jenna to talk to Officer Sam and Officer Dean.

Jenna Marcarthy sat next to her teary eyed mother, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "I told the police everything I know, do I really need to go through this again?"

Sam felt a pang of guilt, but shook it off. This was necessary if they wanted to get rid of whatever this thing was before it claimed other lives. "I know it's hard Jenna, but we believe we can help, please."

Jenna looked to her mother, who nodded. Jenna took a deep breath. "Alright, well Jake wanted me and Mark to come with him to check out this creepy old house. Some kid at school told him about it." She took another breath. "Me and Mark were going to go to the movies after Jake showed us the house, we took flashlights and headed up Old Pine Road. Jake was driving. About a half mile up Old Pine Road Jake took a turn off that was hard to see. Then he parked the car and we hiked probably about a mile back into the woods."

Sam took out a pad and paper and wrote everything down that she said, they would need this information to find the house.

"It was really cold outside, it got colder the further we went into the woods. We finally found the house, it was really old, maybe like a hundred years old, it had holes in it's roof, the paint was coming off, the windows were broken, and the door was off it's hinges."

Tears welled back up in her eyes. "I wanted to leave so badly, but Jake wanted to go in, I asked him not to, but he went in anyway. Mark and I waited and waited for Jake to come back out, we thought he was just fooling around with us, until..."

Dean leaned forward, his voice low. "Until what Jenna?"

Jenna's voice came out like a whisper. "Until we heard him scream."

That was when Jenna's mother began to sob, Jenna followed suit. Dean nodded at Sam, who stood up. "We are so sorry for your loss Mrs. Marcarthy, but thank you for talking to us, hopefully we can find you some answers."

Dean stood up, hearing whispered words from Jenna. "I can't believe the urban legend is true."

"Wait, what urban legend?" Now this was something, maybe this was their kind of case.

Jenna looked up at him. "Jake told us that the old house belonged to some crazy guy, that if he caught you on his property, he would catch you and do things to you."

Sam looked at Dean for a minute, then back at Jenna. "What kind of things?"

"I don't know, some weird experiments or something, what happened to Mark...I mean what could have done that?" She looked up at Sam, her eyes just begging for answers.

Sam sighed. "I have a feeling we will be able to help, do you know who told Jake about the urban legend?"

Jenna shook her head. "No, I don't."

Dean handed Jenna's mother a tissue. "I can promise we will do everything in our power to get answers." Her mother took the tissue. "Thank you."

Dean and Sam walked out to the car. "Alright, time to get some information."

First they stopped at the motel to get Sam's laptop. Sam clicked around while Dean drove, they were heading over to the house to check it out. Sam searched the town archives to find out about the supposed urban legend. "Bingo."

What did you find?"

"James Mortin, a retired surgical doctor lived at that house in the early 1870's. Although he was a medical genius, he was paranoid about his home. He was convinced that everyone was out to get him."

"Sounds like a real genius."

"It says he was forced to retire when he was caught doing different experiments on his patients."

"Definitely a reason to make someone retire, hell they should have made my dentist retire ages ago, he was a nut job."

"You only say that because you always had cavities when you went in."

"Yeah yeah, so what do you think we are dealing with?"

"Probably an insane spirit, it says that once James retired, he holed himself up in his home, he never came back out. There is no death certificate, no burial site, really weird."

"So no body to burn?"

"Not anywhere we can find."

Dean turned the car onto Old Pine Road, looking for a hidden turn off. "That bites."

Sam spotted the turn off and pointed it out to Dean. Dean took the turn off and shut off the car. Although it was a sunny day, the trees made it seem almost like night inside the forest. Sam got out of the car and slammed the door. "Hey, careful, you do anything to my car I will kill you."

Sam smiled and opened the truck. He got out a shotgun and a flashlight. "Grab dad's journal will you?"

Dean nodded and picked up the journal, opening it while Sam held a flashlight over it. "Hey look, dad has this place marked. Three disappearances in 1992, four disappearances in 1998, two dead bodies found in the woods, organs all ripped out, almost a surgical cut in the chests a year ago."

Dean took the gun from Sam and cocked it. "Well, that's about to end."

Sam closed the book and clicked his flashlight on. The air was frigid cold when it had been warm before. Their boots crunched over leaves and twigs, both boys were quiet and alert, listening for any signs of danger.

After a while, Sam's flashlight picked up something on the ground, he knelt down. Dried blood was on the leaves. "This must be where they found Mark's body."

"The house must be around here somewhere." Dean looked around, finally spotting the old house, shadows surrounding it. "Found it Sammy."

Sam got up and followed Dean up to the house. He couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched, the hairs on his neck were standing up.

"Let's check out the inside Sam." Sam nodded and followed Dean. The planks on the porch creaked loudly, sam was afraid they were going to break. They both walked into the house, shining their flashlights around, trying to find something. "Do you think the body is in the house?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. He noticed the door to what he guessed was the basement was open. "Let's go down there."

Sam looked at Dean for a minute. "Why do we always have to go to the creepy basement?"

"Cause I said so, I am the smarter brother, so let's go." Sam rolled his eyes and followed Dean down the steep stairs. It was always nice that Dean could retain his sense of sense of humor, even with a chance of being dissected by a crazy spirit.

"Sure you are the smarter brother, I would say the more smart_ass_ brother if you ask me."

Dean flipped Sam off without even looking back at him. "Well no one did ask you Sammy, so shut it."

Sam laughed as they descended the stairs, Dean almost fell down because of the broken stairs. When they reached the bottom, there was a another door, it was closed. Dean opened the door, a loud creaking accompanied the door. "I hate it when doors do that."

Sam gasped, there was a large steel surgical table. Dried up blood was all over it. "Well I do believe the doctor is out."

Sam shone his flashlight on the various jars lining the walls, it was disgusting, each jar held a different organ. "I never heard of a spirit who did stuff like this before." Suddenly they heard a noise coming from upstairs. Dean cocked the gun and went over to the stairs. He was at the bottom of the stairs, when suddenly the door slammed behind him.

Sam ran over and tried opening it, but it wouldn't budge, Sam was trapped.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all, thanks to all those who reviewed. Sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter was interesting to write, no I am not a sicko, so don't worry. Please update if u want me to have a really fast update. All those who review get a virtual cookie!

* * *

Dean turned quickly and tried opening the door, but it wouldn't move. He kicked the door hard, but the only thing that accomplished was possibly breaking his toe. He cursed and called out. "Sammy!"

Sam rammed his shoulder into the door over and over, trying to get it move, but to no avail. "Dean!" The flashlight in his hand began to flicker, Sam shook it, praying it didn't go out. He heard a noise behind him and turned, shining the dying flashlight around. "Dean, get me out of here."

Dean banged his fists against the door, but it was like beating on concrete. "I can't get through Sam." He cocked the gun and backed up. "Get away from the door Sam."

Sam backed away from the door, his hand touched the cold steel table. He flinched and pulled his hand back, dropping the flashlight on the ground, it broke on the ground, plunging Sam into darkness.

Dean shot the shotgun at the door, sure it would blow a hole in it, the shot rang through the small stairwell, nearly deafening Dean. "Dammit!" The shot had done nothing, the door didn't even look scuffed. How the hell was he going to get in there?

Sam heard the gunshot and made his way back to the door in the dark, there was no hole in the door. What was going on? Sam heard another noise behind him, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He wasn't alone in here.

Suddenly a force grabbed Sam and pulled him hard onto the steel table. The leather straps wrapped around his neck, wrists and his legs, pinning him down tightly. He struggled against his binds as hard as he could, but it didn't do a thing.

A bright light turned on over Sam's head, nearly blinding him. It was the kind of light surgeons used when operating, which terrified Sam.

A face appeared over Sam wearing a surgeons mask splattered in blood. His skin was deathly pale, he had a shock of crazy white hair, and he had a crazy look in his hazel eyes. His voice was raspy and harsh. "What do we have here, a healthy young man trespassing on my land."

Sam glared at the creature, he couldn't show his fear. The creature left the light for a moment, only to return a moment later holding a large surgical knife covered in blood. "You brought this on yourself. Feel free to scream all you like, it makes it more enjoyable for me." With that, he cut Sam's shirt sleeve so his whole arm was shown. Intense pain flared in Sam's shoulder as the creature slowly dug the knife in his shoulder, dragging it down from his shoulder all the way to his elbow. Sam bit back a scream, it hurt so freakin bad.

* * *

Dean banged on that damn door until he was sweaty and tired, but the door just wouldn't give way. He was getting scared, Sam hadn't said anything for a while. "Sam, what's going on?" He thought he heard someone else's voice. When he got no answer, he called again. "Sam!"

The creature looked down at Sam curiously. "You are a strange one, normally before I even start, my subjects are crying or begging for mercy, yet you do neither. I must see how far I can push you before you begin crying for mercy." He moved the bloody knife to Sam's other shoulder, this time digging the knife in deeper as he cut down Sam's arm. Sam couldn't hold back a scream of pain.

Dean heard the scream and began ramming his arm into the door, trying to get in. "Sam!" Desperation filled his voice. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

"Your friend might as well be hitting on reinforced steel, that door will never give in, it is in my control as is this entire house."

* * *

Luckily Dean heard what he had said, he ran up the stairwell and out of the house, every basement had a second entrance or at least a window. There had to be another way in.

Dean ran around the house, shining his flashlight on the ground, trying to find a door or window.

"Bingo." His light shone on a broken window that was close to the ground hopefully leading to the basement.

He broke the rest of the glass and dropped in, cutting his arm on a broken wood panel as he dropped. "Dammit, this case sucks."

The room Dean had dropped into stunk so horribly he almost retched right there. He moved his flashlight around and groaned, he had dropped into the room where all the bodies were left. Blood was everywhere, bones crunched under his boots as he walked around. This was disgusting.

He heard a small moan from the corner and shone his light there. A young man laid there, blood spattered his clothes, he wore a green letterman jacket and had short black hair. He put his hand in front of his face to block out the light or at least that's what it looked like. "Please don't hurt me." His voice was weak, his plea was pitiful.

Dean knelt down next to him, his voice quiet. "Shhh, I ain't going to hurt you." The boy looked around as though looking for whoever spoke. Dean shone the light on his face and gasped. The boy's eyes were missing. They had been surgically removed, but how was he alive?

"Who are you, what happened?" Dean shone the light over the rest of the boy, he had slash marks all over his body, his shirt was cut to shreds.

"My name is Jake, that thing out there...he...he...he just kept cutting me, I begged him to stop, then he..." The boy choked back a sob. "He cut my eyes out, I was awake through it all, I begged him to just kill me, the blood was pouring all over me, I thought I was going to die, but he got the blood to stop, saying he wasn't done experimenting with me."

He heard another scream of pain coming from the room next to them. "Alright Jake, I am going to get you out of here, but first I have to get my brother away from that thing."

Jake curled up into a little ball and began to rock back and forth, poor guy. "First he cut my stomach, then he sowed it up, saying I didn't have anything in me he wanted at the moment. Then he cut both my arms, starting at my shoulder ending at my elbow so my arms were useless. Once he was done doing that, he went for my eyes."

Dean shook his head. "Sick bastard."

* * *

Sam's vision blurred as the pain swamped him. He had gone through some horrible pain, but this was definitely at the top of his long list. The creature had finished cutting both his arms and seemed to be wondering what else to do. He set the knife down beside his other tools of torture.

He disappeared for a moment, only to return with a small jar, it made sam sick because floating in the red water was a pair of eyeballs. "I just collected these beauties from my last subject, I am trying to decide whether I need another pair. I kept that patient alive in case I needed anything else from he, he is young and healthy."

Sam closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the eyes floating around, also trying to keep himself from imagining his own eyes floating in some jar. When he opened his eyes again, a knife was right in front of his right eye,


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reviewing, I know it was a gory scene, sorry. I was in a weird mood. I hope u enjoy this next chapter, I have the rest of the story bascially done, so once I get at least 27 reviews I will update. Please review if you want a fast update. Suggestions are welcome.

* * *

Sam pressed his head against the steel table, trying his hardest to distance his eye from the tip of the blade. He breathed a sigh of relief as the knife drew away from his eye. A blast of foul breath almost caused Sam to gag, the creature brought his pallid face a few inches away from Sam's face, staring deep into Sam's eyes. 

The crazed look in his eyes never left, but there was something else there, recognition. The creature pulled back and began to laugh. "I haven't come across one of you in a good while." He set the knife on the table.

Sam was puzzled, what did he mean? "What the hell are you talking about?"

The creature stopped laughing and looked at Sam. "Demon-marked, any creature can see it in your eyes, a powerful demon marked you and your abilities as his territory."

Sam wasn't sure what to say, he was stunned that the creature could tell all that from just looking in his eyes.

"So, what are your abilities, this turn of events intrigues me further."

Sam was completely confused by this creature, it was much smarter then most spirits, maybe it wasn't a spirit at all. "What are you?"

The creature growled. "It is rude to answer a question with another question."

"It's freakin rude to cut the hell out of my little brother, you evil sick son of a bitch." Dean had slipped unknown into the room and had heard most of the conversation. He held his gun in on hand, a flashlight in the other. He cocked the gun and pointed it at the creature.

Relief doused Sam like cold water, Dean had come, of course. Sam's arms were hurting so badly. The creature moved out of Sam's view.

Dean tried not to be disappointed when he saw what they were dealing with. It looked like a feeble old dead guy wearing a bloody surgeons mask. He thought the creature would at least look tough, though appearances were almost always deceiving. He looked over at Sam and got pissed as he saw all the blood, he didn't see all the damage inflicted on his brother, but he saw enough. "Ok, you have three seconds to step away from my brother."

"Or what, you will shoot me with completely useless rock salt?" The creature laughed. "As if that will do anything to me."

"Worth a try." Dean shot the shotgun, blowing a large gaping hole in the creatures chest. The creature stepped back a bit and looked down at the hole, then he looked up at Dean and smiled. "I told you it wouldn't work you stupid boy."

"What the hell are you?" Dean had to keep the creature talking, keep it's focus off Sam.

"I am like nothing you have ever faced before, I am sure."

"Oh please, every evil bastard we face thinks it's invincible. I saw an old lady scarier then you earlier today."

The creature's eyes narrowed. "Shut up and have a seat."

Unexpectedly a chair zipped forward, clipping the back of Dean's knees and forcing him to sit. Once he was seated, a thick rope snaked around him, securing him tightly to the chair.

"There, comfortable?" The creature's arrogance just made Dean want to rip it's head off.

The situation had just gone from bad to screwed over in a matter of moments, both boys were trapped.

Once Dean was secured, the creature turned back to Sam. "Shall I continue where I left off Sam?"

"Get the hell away from my brother, I swear I will rip you to pieces."

The creature turned and walked over, picking up a cleaver and waving it in front of Dean's face. " Maybe I should cut out your tongue since you don't seem to be able to use it wisely."

"Screw you Doc, what the hell are you?"

"You have dealt with zombies in your travels I am sure, but I am the first of a different type of zombie. When I died, I had a voodoo priest that I knew bring me back. The price was that I had to gather important organs to survive, my brain and heart died along with my original body, so the priest had to put in a new brain and a new heart. Now when this brain and heart die, I must put in new ones to keep on going. I just enjoy taking the other organs, the eyes are my favorite. I have enought stored up to last me decades, plus the dozens more from stupid people that come to my home looking for a good scare."

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes. "I hate when they monologue."

BAM! The creature rammed his fist hard into Dean's nose. "You are incredibly stupid to keep making snide remarks."

Dean moved his nose a little, thankful it wasn't broken. "Well that just means you won't want my brain."

The creature tapped the blade against his chin. "You both are young and healthy, your hearts are in perfect shape and Sam's mind is perfect, it intrigues me greatly. Your abilities are so strong as young as you are, there is more to come for you, that much I see."

"How do you know?"

"Why else would a demon of that caliber mark you if not for your power. Too bad you will never see what all you can do." The creature moved the bloody knife back to Sam's eye. "I can't wait to have your mind."

"I can't even handle my mind, so good luck yourself." Sam sucked in a breath, not again.

If this had been a much different situation, Dean would have laughed. But Sam was yet again in danger. "Yo freako, why don't you come cut out this tongue you want so badly." He knew it wasn't smart, but he needed to buy some time.

The creature turned, clearly out of patience. "I just want you to stop talking, good bye now." He whipped the knife at Dean's head.

Sam saw the knife out of the corner of his eye. "No!"


	6. Chapter 6

I was bored and really wanted to add another chapter, although I love reviews, I like updating for those who do review, so here u go all who reviewed. I hope u like this chapter, I have one more chapter to go after this one. I have enjoyed writing this one, I might write a Dean fanfic next time, though Sam is my fav character. Please review this chapter if u want more. Thank you all who have reviewed my story, I hope u keep enjoying my writing.

* * *

Dean closed his eyes, not wanting to see the knife coming at his head. After a few minutes he felt something pointy touching his forehead. He opened one eye and took a deep breath, the knife had stopped in mid air, it's tip just touching Dean's forehead. 

The creature's face was a mixture of anger, confusion, and amazement. He looked down at Sam. "So telekinesis, interesting." Sam's eyes were closed, concentrating as hard as he could.

He looked up in time to see the knife turn around and plunge itself into the creature's head. The creature stumble for a minute, mostly out of shock and fell to the ground.

The ropes around Dean slid off, he bolted from the chair and over to Sam. "Let's get you off of here."

Sam shook his head. "No, shoot the jars, destroy the contents before he gets back up, I think I killed his current brain, destroy them before he gets a chance to get another."

Dean nodded and began shooting the jars lining the wall. The jars exploded, their contents spilling out. The stench was unbearable, Dean shot everything, making sure that he got every one.

Sam freed himself from the leather straps, Dean helped Sam off the steel table. Dean was afraid that the door would put up another reinforced steel defense, but surprisingly the door just opened up. Maybe that creature was dead.

Dean supported Sam as they ran up the stairs, Dean couldn't believe how cut up Sam was. Once he got Sam out of the house, he would go back for Jake.

The creature pulled the knife out of his head and slowly got up. He had watched as Dean had helped Sam up the stairs. He could feel his brain dying and knew he would need a fresh one or he would truly die. He looked at the destruction of his supply of organs and growled angrily. He would just have to take Sam's powerful mind sooner then he thought.

Dean and Sam made it up to the top of the stairs and slammed the door behind them. They saw the front door open and hope filled them. "Almost out Sammy."

When they were mere feet from the door, it slammed in their faces, Dean skidded to a stop. "Dammit!"

"This thing is supposed to be dead, how is it still keeping us here?" Dean was close to panicking, Sam was still really bleeding and needed a doctor, not an insane one either.

A drawer pulled out in the kitchen, six large knives lifted out of the drawer and flew out on their own, heading for the boys. Dean jumped out of the way of one of them, the knife stuck in the door. "Jeez!"

The rest of the knives went for Sam. Sam's arms were useless as they were and he didn't have time to jump out of the way. He closed his eyes and turned away, feeling that burst of energy leave his body. He slowly turned around and saw the knives in front of him, floating in mid air.

Dean watched his brother, he was getting stronger, that was for sure. Suddenly the creature appeared behind Dean, grabbing him and tossing him into the kitchen table, breaking it.

It grabbed Sam and pressed him hard against the door, grabbing the knife that stuck out of the door and holding it against his throat. "One slice and your mind will be mine."

Dean sat up, his head pounding, he looked over and saw the creature with the knife to Sam's throat. He was about to get up when he saw something in Sam's eyes, an intensity that Dean had never seen before in Sam.

The knife went flying out of the creature's hand and plunged into it's chest, the creature was then pushed against a wall and pinned there by the knife. The creature struggled to get free, but a force held him down.

Dean got to his feet and watched as Sam glared at the creature, Sam was beginning to scare Dean. Dean saw a flare in Sam's eyes, after that the creature burst into flames, screaming in agony. Sam just kept glaring at the creature as it continued to burn until it became a pile of ashes.

Dean walked slowly towards Sam. "Sammy?"

Sam didn't answer immediately, he just looked at the ashes. "Sam, it's over."

Sam finally looked up at Dean, the intensity slowly fading away. He looked scared, Dean understood why. Sam had done the one thing he had been afraid of since finding Max. He had killed something with his mind.

"It's over Sam." Dean repeated.

Sam let out a breath. "Good." Then he passed out.

Dean caught Sam as he fell. "What am I going to do with you Sam?"

He carried his brother out of the house, the cold air was a shock to Dean's system. Dean struggled to walk in the woods, the ground was muddy and the leaves made it slippery. Sam was mumbling something, but Dean couldn't make it out. Dean was glad when they finally reached the Impala. He set Sam in the backseat gently, then ran back to the house. He had to get poor Jake out of there, he wasn't as afraid now that the creature was destroyed.

He went back into the house, ignoring the ashes on the ground, he went back into the basement, the stench from the jars had not faded, it almost made Dean retch. He opened the door to the small room, Jake fell out of the room, whimpering and moaning. "Don't hurt me."

"Hey Jake, it's me, Dean, I am getting you out of here."

Jake groaned, but didn't fight as Dean lifted him up as gently as he could. He tried not to look at all the bodies of the creature unfortunate victims. He carried Jake out of the house and laid him in the front seat, then he got in the drivers side and let the dirt fly as he got the hell out of there. _Hold on Sammy, you're going to be alright, you have to be._


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter is the last one. I hope u enjoy this chapter and plz review. I will update as soon as I get enough reviews. Thanks to all who have reviewed, u made this story worth it. Catch ya on the last chapter.

* * *

Dean sat in the waiting room, a million things running through his head. Mostly about Sam, the look in Sam's eyes right before the creature burned up, the way he killed the creature in itself. It was a lot like the way the demon killed, only Sam didn't put the creature on the ceiling. Where the hell did the fire come from? What was going on with his brother?

Sam had always been afraid that he would become a monster like Max had been; Dean had never even let it enter his mind that Sam would, not until now anyway. Dean had never seen Sam kill like that, not so much the power part, but the way he acted. It had been a dangerous look in his dark green eyes, not the usual I-don't-want-to-kill-you-but-you're-asking-for-it kind of look.

Dean looked up as a young doctor came out. "Mr. Smith?"

Dean smiled and nodded. "Yes, how is my brother doing?"

"Sam is doing fine, we fixed up his arms and he had a mild concussion."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I go see him now?"

"Yeah, though I would like to ask what caused all those injuries, the way his arms were cut, it looked almost professional." The questions in the doctor's eyes made Dean uncomfortable.

_Lady, you wouldn't believe me if I told you._

"Some psycho in our neighborhood, I guess he was taking lessons or something, he got a hold of Sammy. But don't worry; it's been taken care of."

The doctor looked at him for a moment and nodded. "Fine, I will show you to his room." Dean was thankful she didn't ask more questions or ask for more detail. There was no way he could explain what really happened; all that would do would be that they strapped him up in a straight jacket and threw him in the psych ward.

As they walked down the hall, the doctor sighed. "I believe your brother has suffered emotional trauma, which is only to be expected."

Dean stopped and looked at her. "What do you mean?" Sam had had hundreds of injuries, in their line of work it was expected, yet Sam bounced back from every cut, scratch, bruise, and broken bone thrown his way.

"I mean that since he woke up in the emergency room, he hasn't said a word. He didn't make a sound while we fixed him up; he just kept staring vacantly at the ceiling."

The doctor began walking down the hall and stopped at room 3102. "Here it is, a nurse will be in soon to check on him."

"Um doc, when do you think he will be able to leave?"

"If he is doing well through the night, tomorrow at earliest." She smiled. "And don't call me doc."

Dean grinned as she turned and left, feisty. He knocked on the door. "Sammy?"

When he didn't get an answer, he opened the door and let himself in. The lights were dim; the only light he could see in the room was the light from the sun shining through the window. Sam sat up in his bed, just staring out the window. This was unnerving to Dean. "How ya doing Sammy?"

Sam turned to look at Dean, a hopeless look in his green eyes. He looked scared. Dean walked over and sat by his bed. "Doc says you might be getting out of here tomorrow."

Sam lay back in the bed. "I don't care, I don't care if every left this room."

"Come on Sam, that thing was going to kill you, don't tell me you feel bad for killing it." Dean couldn't help but get frustrated, it wasn't right for Sam to beat himself up and that's what he was doing.

"It's not that I killed him Dean, I killed him with my mind, I didn't have to, but I did."

"What the hell are you talking about Sam, that son of a bitch was just about to kill you, what else were you going to do?"

"I don't know, I could have knocked it away from me, but at that moment, I felt something inside of me." Sam's voice became so soft, making Dean lean in to hear better.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, like I wanted to use any and every power I had to destroy it." Sam sat up. "Dean, when I killed that thing, I didn't feel bad in the least, I actually…..enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed it?" Dean wasn't expecting that at all. He was going to ask more, but a nurse walked in. "I am sorry Mr. Smith, but I have to ask you to leave, Sam needs a shot and needs some rest."

Dean got up reluctantly. "Alright, I will be back in a little bit; I am going to check on Jake."

Sam nodded and Dean left the room. He walked down the hall and nearly fell over as something hurled itself at him. _Normally I don't mind, but it would be nice if I knew who it was. _

He looked down and saw Jake's sister; she had tears in her eyes. "Thank you, oh thank you so much."

_This is what makes my job all worthwhile._ The poor kid had lost his eyes, but at least he was alive. He had watched the tearful reunion, his mom, dad, and sister so happy to see him.

"Anytime kid, I am just glad I got to him in time."

"I don't know how to thank you, I just can't believe he is ok." The young girl looked at Dean smiling. "God will reward you for this." With that she turned and ran back over to her mom and dad.

_I am guessing Jake is doing well._

Dean's mind was on Sam, they would have to have a long talk once Sam was out of the hospital.

* * *

Sam lay in the hospital bed, his arms wrapped up and the morphine doing its job to numb the pain. Dean would be back in ten minutes, he knew that. He couldn't get the image of destroying the creature out of his mind, he had killed that creature like the demon killed, and when he had it felt so….so natural. Like it was the easiest thing to do.

Sam rolled over and looked at himself in the reflection of the mirror. All he saw when he looked at himself was a murderer, that's when he saw it. A flicker of gold in his green eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

One: I know I said last time that this chapter was the last, but I changed my mind, the one after this one will most likely be the last chapter. I thought about the idea for this chapter last night and had to write it. Two: I know it is short, but bare with me. Three: Cliffhangers ROCK! lol...I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if you want to know what I have in store for Sam and Dean, u have to review, I refuse to update until I get enough reviews. The more reviews the faster the update and the longer the chapter. I plan to make a sequal or two to this story, tell me if I should. Please review. Enjoy all : )

* * *

Dean walked back to Sam's room carrying a cup of coffee, it was about eleven thirty and Dean was exhausted. He grinned down at the paper with a number on it. Doctor Ashlee was definitely going to be getting a call after Sam was out of the hospital.

He opened the door and walked into the room, Dean had been in and out of the room for the past few hours, leaving every time the doctors or nurses needed to do some tests or give him medicine.

What worried Dean was how Sam was acting, Sam didn't even crack a smile when Dean tried joking around, he either stared at the ceiling or at his reflection as though there was something wrong with it.

Sam lay on the bed, his eyes opened and just looking at the ceiling. "Hey Sam, I got the number of that one hot doctor, I'd let her check me out anytime."

Sam just nodded his head, as though he was only partly listening. Dean flicked Sam in the ear, earning a yelp. "Bug off Dean, can't you see I'm thinking."

Dean smiled, that sounded more like his brother. "You think way too much dude."

Sam looked over at Dean and smiled for the first time in a while, it was nice that Dean was trying to cheer him up. What Dean didn't understand was that Sam was terrified...of himself. He had killed with his mind, he had killed as easily as it was to breath. What was to say he wouldn't do it again?

Who was to say that he wasn't capable of hurting those closest to him, he couldn't live with himself if he ever hurt Dean.

"I just have a lot on my mind Dean." Dean noticed a sad look in Sam's eyes.

"Sammy, you didn't have a vision did you?" His voice was low so no one heard him.

Sam shook his head. "No, not yet Thank God, I couldn't handle a vision on top of all the other pain I'm feeling." While Sam was talking about physical pain, he was mostly talking about the emotional pain he was going through.

"I just need a good nights rest." With that Sam rolled over and faced the wall, turning his back to Dean.

Dean took a drink and sighed. "Ashlee says you will be getting out tomorrow morning, we can get plenty of rest before getting back on the hunt, we need a vacation bro."

Sam closed his eyes, sighing at the thought of a vacation. Sounded good, possibly too good.

Dean put his coffee on the counter and got up. Sam had fallen asleep within moments. Dean smiled and pulled the cover over Sam's shoulder and laid on the small cot that Doctor Ashlee had brought in for him. It wasn't the most comfortable thing he had ever slept on, but he had slept on worse too.

He laid his head down, his gaze falling on his brother's sleeping form. _Don't worry so much Sammy, I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise._

* * *

Sam fell into a deep sleep, though his worries had no trouble following him into his dreams.

_Sam was back in the house, in the basement. He was watching as the creature tortured him on the steel table. He heard his own whimpers, watched as the creature cut into him slowly. He heard Dean in the background, trying to get in. But then something different happened. A dark shadowy figure stood behind the creature, it just appeared out of no where._

_The creature didn't even seem to realize it was there until it was too late. The creature turned and screamed out as it was pinned to the wall, it burst out into flames seconds later, the figure just watching, as Sam had done._

_Was this figure the demon? Before Sam could look to see, Dean burst through the door, he saw Sam and ran over to the table, trying to undo the binds. Wait a minute, this didn't happen?_

_Sam watched as Dean looked up at the figure and got a strange look on his face, as though he saw something that didn't make sense. "What's going on here?" That's what Sam was wondering too._

_Sam watched as Dean was slammed up against the wall hard, the gun fell out of his hand. The strange thing was, tears formed in Dean's eyes as he looked at the dark figure. "Why are you doing this?" Sam hadn't heard Dean plead like this since the demon had possessed their father. _

_Dean's scream of pain broke Sam's heart, a dark stain appeared on Dean's shirt. Only when Dean started to be dragged up the wall did Sam try and do something. The Sam that lay on the steel table just watched the figure, confusion and horror on his face. _

_Sam ran forward, trying to tackle the dark figure. He went right through it as though it wasn't really there, Dean was on the ceiling now, a look of pure agony was etched into his face. "NO DEAN!"_

_Sam glared at the figure, hatred rippling through him. He wouldn't let Dean die like Jess and his mom had, he would stop the demon. _

_Sam looked up at the face of the figure and nearly passed out. The face that he stared at, the one whose evil cruel eyes held a dark pleasure as it looked at Dean on the ceiling, was his own. _


	9. Chapter 9

The last chapter has finally come, thanks to all my faithful readers and reviewers, because of all your reviews and kinds words I have decided to do at least two sequals. I was so close to leaving the end of this story as a crazy cliffhanger, but I ain't that mean. Plz review this final chapter and tell me what ya think, once I figure I got enough reviews, I'll put my new story up. Enjoy everyone. : )

* * *

Dean had just fallen asleep when he awoke to the sound of Sam thrashing around in the hospital bed. Dean jumped off the cot and ran over to his brother, surprised at the despair in his voice. He was mumbling something about Dean. "Sam, wake up!" He began to shake his brother, trying his hardest to wake him up.

Sweat poured from Sam as he thrashed around, trying to escape from the nightmare he was trapped in.

Shaking Sam wasn't working, all it seemed to be doing was making matters worse, but Dean knew that he had to wake Sam up somehow, but how?

Dean spotted a pitcher of cold water that the nurse had left in case Sam got thirsty. A bit harsh, but it would be effective. He grabbed the pitcher and dumped it contents all over Sam.

Sam's eyes flew open, he sat up in bed, breathing heavily. Dean's blood turned to ice when he looked into Sam's eyes, Sam's eyes were yellow.

Dean backed up slowly, how could this have happened? Once Sam's eyes focused, his eyes faded back to dark green, Sam looked at his brother, the adrenaline leaving his body, allowing the cold from the water to set in. He began to shiver. "Thanks for the shower Dean, think you can get me some different clothes now that I'm drenched."

Dean was speechless for a moment, then recovered, Sam seemed normal now, well, as normal as he can get. Was this what it was like when their dad had been possessed? Was the demon inside Sammy at this moment, is that why Sam's eyes turned yellow?

So many questions and he had no way of knowing. But he swore that there was no way in hell that he would allow that bastard to have his brother, Sam was all Dean had left.

Sam looked at Dean, fear running through his system. Had his nightmare been a dream premonition, was Dean really in danger being around him, would he really go as far as to hurt his own brother?

Sam shook his head. _No, no matter what is going on with me, I will never hurt Dean._

Dean walked over and pulled out a shirt and shorts for Sam to sleep in, he tossed them at Sam. "Sorry about the water dude, it was the only way I could wake you up."

Sam shed the drenched shirt and put on the dry one, he flung the wet shirt at Dean, hitting him in the face. "Sure, you didn't find the least bit of fun drenching with water?"

Dean threw the shirt to the floor, a grin on his face. "Alright, maybe a little bit." Dean pushed the uneasiness down, Sam needed comfort and laughter in his life, he had enough of a headache with his developing powers and everything else that was happening with him. He pushed it down, but he couldn't make it disappear. The thought remained in the back of his head. _What was happening to his brother?_

* * *

The next morning came without incident, Sam checked out of the hospital and Dean checked out the rest of the nurses. As they walked out of the hospital, Dean was grinning. "Next time I get hurt, have me come here, those nurses are freakin hot." 

"You say that about most blondes you come across Dean." Sam smiled, the air was chilly, but the sun shone down on the brothers, perhaps promising good days ahead. Sam felt that his days were full of trouble and he was most likely right, after this hunt, nothing would ever be the same for Sam or Dean.

"So Sammy, where do you want to go now?" Dean got into the driver's side of the car, Sam got in the passenger's side. "I don't care, just no hunting."

"Bar coming right up." Maybe getting some numbers and having some beer would get Sam's mind off the past few days and the demon.

Sam smiled. "How did I know it would be a bar?"

"Cause I'm an awesome brother." He started up the Impala and smiled as the engine roared, yet again he applauded his brilliance at fixing the car.

He drove to the nearest bar and parked the car, he made sure Sam didn't need help getting out of the car, his arms still bothered him a good bit. There was loud music playing and rowdy laughter filling the bar as Dean walked in. It was his kind of scene, scantily dressed waitresses walked around, refilling men's beers and earning tips.

A brunette waitress winked at Dean as he sat on a bar stool, he got a big grin on his face. This would be fun. Sam sat next to Dean, a distant look in his eyes. Sam hadn't told Dean what he had dreamt and Dean didn't persist, he asked once and that was all. Dean looked at Sam and sighed. He never was at home at a bar, he was much more content in a library or typing on his computer.

The waitress set two beers in front of the boys. "Anything else I can get for you boys?"

Dean smiled. "You mean besides your number."

The waitress laughed. "Sorry kid, I don't give my number to guys who haven't earned it."

She walked away, leaving a puzzled look on Dean's face, it got a laugh out of Sam. "Did you just get...rejected?"

"Dude, shut up." That only made Sam laugh more, Dean flipped Sam off before getting up and walking over to where a young blonde was watching two guys play darts. Sam watched the exchange, he could tell the blonde liked Dean. Most girls did, Dean had that kind of badass persona girls fell for.

Sam got an evil look on his face, payback time.

He got up from the table and walked over to where Dean was buttering the blonde up. He put his arm around Dean's shoulders. "Hey there hun, I'm going back to the motel, see ya there."

The look on Dean's face was priceless, he looked as though he was going to kill Sam. The blonde looked at Sam, then Dean. "Eww, you sicko." She turned and walked away.

Dean pushed Sam's arm off his neck. "Dude, what the hell?"

"Payback Dean, now you see why I hate it when you do it to me."

"There is a difference between an old lady and a freakin hot blonde." Sam's smile was a good sign, although it had cost him some fun with that girl. "Lets grab our beer, get back to the motel and get some rest before we head out on the road."

Sam nodded and walked over, grabbing his beer. His head started aching horribly, it felt like it was going to explode, spots appeared in front of his eyes. Dean grabbed his beer and walked past Sam. "Come on Sammy."

Sam rubbed his head, hoping that he wasn't going to have a vision. He felt a chill and turned to see a yellow eyed figure standing over in the corner of the bar, his face was hidden, though Sam had a good idea what it looked like. He turned and ran out of the bar, catching up to Dean.

Dean didn't notice the panicked look in Sam's face. Only that he wanted to get out of that place, someone must have hit on him that he didn't like. Sam was sitting in the car when Dean walked over. "Thank God this whole thing is over."

Sam didn't answer, he only thought. _It's not over Dean, far from it._


End file.
